Luv
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: "Min" "Apa?" "Ehm bagaimana mengatakannya ya" "Katakan saja" It's ChenMin XiuChen XiuminxChen! Yaoi,gaje,boyxboy! RnR juseyo?


**LUV**

**By: Kim Jong Min**

**Happy Reading ^^**

Ada apa ini? Apa ini hari 'ayo-datang-terlambat-ke-sekolah'? 5menit lagi bel akan berbunyi tapi tak ada siapapun yang kulihat selama perjalanan ke kelas.

Dari luar jendela kelas aku melihat seorang namja dengan jaket hitam dan sedang menggunakan earphone putih dan jangan lupa kaca mata yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya.

Aku menghela nafas sesaat di pintu kelas lalu masuk dengan berlahan. Ayolah kau sudah melupakannya,untuk apa kau salah tingkah begini?

Aku berjalan melewatinya dan duduk di bangku paling belakang,tempat dudukku selama kelas 2 di sekolah menengah atas ini.

Sekilas aku berpikir apa dia melihatku lewat tadi? Kalau iya,apakah dia tak berniat berbicara denganku,mengingat hanya ada kita berdua di kelas ini. Eh tunggu dulu,hanya ada kita berdua? God,kemana semua orang? Kenapa aku harus berdua saja dengan dia di kelas ini. Baiklah aku bisa saja keluar dan menunggu teman temanku yang lain datang,tapi entah kenapa rasanya malas sekali untuk beranjak.

30 menit sudah aku diam disini dengan dia. Tapi sama sekali tak ada tanda tanda ada siswa lain yang datang. Aku sempat menghubungi Luhan,salah satu temanku untuk menyuruhnya celat datang. Kau tau apa yang dia katakan? DIA BARU BANGUN. Apa apaan itu.

Apa aku sedang sial hari ini? Tapi kalau dipikir pikir,hanya berdua dengan dia bukanlah sebuah kesialan. Toh dia sedang asik berkutat dengan earphone dan laptopnya,sepertinya dia sedang main game atau apalah itu aku tak peduli.

Lama lama bosan juga diam dalam sunyi begini,akhirnya aku mengambil earphoneku dan mendengarkan lagu secara acak. Setelah mendengar musik intronya aku terkaget dan saat aku melihat layar handphoneku

'Apink - Luv'

Sial,kenapa harus lagu ini sih?! Tapi sudahlah aku dengarkan saja,lagi pula lagunya bagus.

_Gieokhanayo uri hamkke haetdeon sigan L.O.V.E (LUV)_  
_Seolleinayo han ttaen modeun geosieotdeon L.O.V.E (LUV)_

Aku terdiam mendengar lirik lagu ini. Sekelebat bayangan berputar di pikiranku

Saat itu aku dan dia sedang duduk bersebelahan,itu karena ulah teman temanku yang mengisengi kami,tapi kami tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali. Kami saling berbicara,tertawa dan tersenyum bersama hingga mengundang teman teman di kelas kami untuk berdehem sambil tersenyum geli ke arah kami.

_Ijeneun gakkeum saenggangnaneun geuttae L.O.V.E (LUV)_  
_Siganeul doedollil suneun eomnayo_

Yah tapi semua kenangan itu sepertinya tak akan pernah terulang lagi. Jujur saja sesekali aku ingin mengulang kejadian itu tapi ada sesuatu entah apa itu yang membuatku mengurungkan niat itu.

_Mideul suga eobseo hancham jinabeorin uri yaegi_

Aku menunduk. Mataku terasa panas. Bagaimanapun juga kami sudah tak ada ikatan apapun lagi. Walaupun sampai sekarang aku masih tak mempercayainya.

_(My love) yunanhi jichigo gireosseotdeon harue _

_(My love) nae pyeoneun hanado eobtjyo (l.O.V.E luv)_

_Jamsirado nugungaege gidaeeoseo ulgo sipjyo yeah_

Setelah berpisah dengannya,hari hariku serasa kosong. Tak ada lagi yang menemaniku dengan tulus,tak ada lagi yang berbuat baik padaku tanpa ada maksud tertentu.

_Neowa na duryeopjiga anteon geu sigan Seoro soneul jabeul ttaemyeon yeah_

Aku bahkan tak bisa menghitung berapa banyak orang yang kujadikan wadah untuk menampung ceritaku saat awal awal kita terpisah. Aku juga tak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku menangis saat itu. Tapi tetap saja rasa sedih itu tak hilang hingga saat ini.

_Neo hana neoman nae yeope isseojumyeon Amugeotdo pillyo eopdeon geunareul_

Sebenernya aku masih berharap dia ada disisiku. Salahkah aku berharap? Aku berjanji tak akan meminta sesuatu yang lain lagi. Semua krnangan ini membuatku merindukannya terutama saat kami saling bergandengan sambil berjalan tidak tentu arah.

_(My love) sueobsi majuchineun saramdeul sogeseo _

_(My love) jeomjeom ichyeojyeo gagetjyo (l.O.V.E luv)_

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyesal sekelas dengan dia. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu aku bisa sedikit demi sedikit melupakan dia. Terimakasih kepada sifat cuek yang dia miliki.

_Geuraedo gakkeum geuttae saenggagen _

_Yeojeonhi useumman najyo yeah _

_Neowa na neomu haengbokhaetdeon geu sigan _

_Seorol maju bol ttaemyeon yeah _

_Neo hana neoman nareul mideo jundamyeon _

_Sesang gajang himi dwaetdeon geudaega nal_

Kuakui aku masih sering mengingat masa masa dulu bersamanya. Jangan salahkan aku,kenangan itu melintas sendiri di pikiranku. Kau tau? Dulu mengganggunya yang sedang bermain game adalah kegiatan favoritku. Aku akan menekan nekan asal keyboard laptopnya atau aku akan menarik narik earphonenya sampai dia hanya memperhatikanku. Tiap memikirkan itu aku pasti akan tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Yah seperti sekarang ini.

_(Neon nal) geuriwohanayo _

_(neon nal) geuriwohanayo _

_(Nan neol) geuriwohago itjyo (geuriwohaeyo)_

Apa kau merindukanku? Jika kau bertanya begitu aku pasti menjawab iya. Walaupun kita sekelas tetap saja rasanya kau begitu jauh. Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?

_Neon naui gieok soge chueok eodingaGeureoke namaitjyo (Never forget you)_

Di pikiranku dari dulu sampai sekarang sepertinya dia memiliki tempat yang khusus. Ini terjadi sendiri,aku bahkan tidak mengerti. Sekalipun aku tidak ingin mengingatnya,aku tidak bisa melupakan semua tentang dia.

Mungkin benar kata kakakku. Berpacaran dengan teman sekelas bukan ide yang bagus. Karena kalau kita berpisah akan sangat sulit untuk melupakannya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi bertumpu di kedua tanganku yang dilipat. Oh kelas sudah hampir penuh ternyata. Kulihat kedepan,namja itu sudah tidak memainkan laptopnya lagi tapi mendengarkan lagu di handphonenya dengan earphone yang sama. Sesekali dia akan melepas sebelah earphonennya untuk mendengarkan temannya berbicara tapi itu hanya sebentar,selebihnya dia asik sendiri dengan dunianya.

"Jongdae,Daeie" aku membisikkan namanya dan kupastikan tidak ada yang mendengarku sama sekali. Rasanya masih sama. Aku masih berdebar saat menyebutkan namanya bahkan hanya dengan bisikan sekalipun.

"Hey dengar semuanya!" Ketua kelas kami Junmyeon tiba tiba datang dari... entah dia dari mana tapi tiba tiba dia berdiri didepan kelas. Semua memandangnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Guru guru sedang rapat dadakan. Kita boleh pulanh sekarang"

Semua anak bersorak,ada yang senang dan ada beberapa yang terlihat kecewa. Mungkin karena mereka kemarin begadang membuat PR dari guru matematika kami tapi ternyata sekarang 1 sekolah dipulangkan.

Kupandangi anak anak di kelasku satu per satu pergi. Ada yang janjian akan makan bersama atau mungkin shopping bersama. Beberapa juga ada yang langsung pulang dan sisanya tetap di sekolah entah untuk apa.

Rumahku cukup jauh dari sini dan aku tidak memakai kendaraan pribadi,dengan kata lain aku menggunakan bus berhubung halte memang sangat dengat dari sekolahku.

Sialnya bus menuju rumahku baru ada nanti siang sementara sekarang baru jam 8 pagi. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus menunggu di sekolah. Aku tidak mau menunggu di halte ber jam jam,apa lagi kalau nanti ada orang jahat. Lebih baik aku diam disini.

Dari pada bosan di kelas lebih baik aku ke kantin. Itu jauh lebih baik. Ketika aku sudah berdiri,aku baru sadar kalau di kelas hanya ada aku,Jongdae dan temannya Jongdae. Ah tapi apa peduliku. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas,dari ekor mataku kulihat Jongdae juga berdiri. Ah mungkin dia langsung pulang. Bukankah dia bawa motor sendiri?

Tidak mau berlama lama memikirkan Jongdae,aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi menuju kantin.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi dengan susu putih dan beberapa roti berjajar rapi. Kulahap roti coklatku dengan pelan,aku juga mengunyahnya dengan sangat pelan. Entah kenapa tiba tiba perutku terasa kenyang padahal aku belum menelan rotiku sama sekali.

Kulihat dari ekor mataku lagi,kulihat ada Jongdae tepat di arah pukul 11 dari tempatku duduk. Dia duduk dengan earphone di telinganya. Stylenya yang biasa. Jangan heran kenapa mataku selalu jeli melihatnya,dia terlalu menonjol. Sekalipun tidak sengaja,mataku sering langsung tertuju padanya.

Tiba tiba selera makanku hilang,kuhabiskan susuku dan aku menyimpan semua roti yang tersisa ke dalam tasku setelah sebelumnya aku memasukkan semua roti itu ke 1 kantong plastik.

"Oh iya,aku mau mengembalikan buku" setelah bermonolog,aku segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Pergi ke perpustakaan cukup melelahkan karena aku harus berjalan dari gedung yanh satu ke gedung lainnya. Tapi setidaknya di perpustakaan ada AC jadi lelahku sedikit berkurang.

"Ehm,apa ada buku bacaan yang baru?" Tanyaku pada penjaga perpustakaan setelah aku memberikan novel yang kupinjam minggu lalu.

"Novel atau komik?" Tanya laki laki yang umurnya sekitar 50tahunan dengan kaca mata klasiknya.

"Novel" jawabku singkat.

"Kemarin ada,coba cek saja" katanya sambil menunjuk rak khusus novel dengan dagunya.

Tanpa menjawab aku melangkah menuju rak yang dimaksud.

"Aish tinggi sekali" aku sudah mencoba berjinjit tapi novel yang kupilih tetap tidak bisa kuambil. Aku juga sudah melompat lompat beberapa kali tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Aishhh" dengan kesal aku mengusap tengkukku dengan kasar. Aku kehabisan ide untuk mengambil novel itu.

**Pluk.**

Tiba tiba novel yang kupilih jatuh dengan sendirinya dan dengan sigap langsung kutangkap.

Aneh. Kenapa bisa jatuh sendiri? Atau ada orang di sisi lain rak ini yang mendorongnya? Kalau tidak sengaja kenapa bisa pas sekali novel ini yang jatuh? Dan setinggi apa dia sampai sampai novel di rak setinggi itu bisa jatuh?

Aku melirik ke arah kiriku tiba tiba kulihat Jongdae lewat dan dari sisi lain rak ini. Ini adalah rak paling ujung,selain rak ini tidak ada rak lain lagi di sebelah. Apa mungkin? Ah tidak mungkin! Lagi pula untuk apa dia melakukannya untukku?

Kurasa aku harus benar benar melupakannya. Yatuhan kumohon cabut ingatanku tentang Jongdae,kalau bisa hilangkan dia dari hidupku,aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju penjaga perpustakaan karena aku mau meminjam novel lagi.

Kulihat jam tanganku sudah jam 11,hm ini sudah cukup siang. Ternyata dari tadi menjelajahi perpustakaan untuk mencari novel cukup memakan banyak waktu.

Segera kutaruh novel yang baru kupinjam ke dalam tasku,ini memang sudah siang tapi sepertinya bus yang menuju rumahku masih beberapa menit lagi datangnya. Berhubung aku ingin mengulur waktu,akhirnya aku berjalan memutari sekolah ini dimulai dari melewati kantin,lab IPA,ruang elektronik,ruang seni dan terakhir aku melewati parkiran khusus untuk siswa. Aku memang sering melewati parkiran saat menuju ke gerbang sekolah hanya untuk mengulur waktu.

Ketika aku berbelok menuju pos satpam tiba tiba ada motor yang menghadangku. Dia membuka helmnya.

"Eh? J-jongdae?" Aku memelankan suaraku.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Tanyanya kesal.

"Eh?" Aku masih mengerjab bingung. Tanpa sadar aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Naik" kata Jongdae.

"Aku?" Aku menunjuk diriku sendiri masih dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Siapa lagi? Aku sedang bicara denganmu Kim Minseok" kata Jongdae menatapku.

"Tapi? Apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku.

"Bus menuju rumahmu itu baru ada nanti sore. Kau mau menunggu disini? Ayo naik"

"T-tidak.. tapi aku masih tidak mengerti Jongdae,apa maksudnya ini?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Naik saja,akan kuceritakan nanti" kata Jongdae yang langsung kuturuti. Aku pelan pelan naik ke motornya. Siapa yang tidak gugup diperlakukan begini?

Dijalan kami hanya terdiam saja. Aku terlalu gugup untuk bertanya.

"Aku yang menjatuhkan novel itu" kata Jongdae tiba tiba.

"Ah? I-iya sudah kuduga. Em.. Terimakasih" kataku.

"Tidak usah memikirkan itu" kata Jongdae.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Jongdae tiba tiba.

"Eh?"

"Tadi pagi kau menangis kan? Aku mendengar kau terisak. Untung saja kelas sedang sepi. Ada apa?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Eh.. itu..."

Yatuhan lihatlah betapa bodohnya Minseokmu ini. Kenapa aku terisak sampai terdengar oleh dia? Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku memberi tau kalau aku menangis karena mengingat dia?

Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna merah. Motor Jongdae berhenti.

"Minseok,kau ada acara tidak?" Tanya Jongdae.

Sekarang terasa aneh kalau dia menyebut namaku seperti itu. Aku sudah terbiasa saat dia memanggilku Minnie atau Seokkie atau panggilan sayang lainnya.

"Ehm tidak. Ada apa?"

"Temani aku sebentar ya"

Ketika lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau Jongdae menjalankan motornya menuju cafe terdekat disana.

"Aku mengikutimu" kata Jongdae ketika kita sudah duduk di salah satu bangku di cafe ini. Sebelumnya Jongdae sudah memesan untuk kita entah apa yang dia pesan.

"Ehm yah aku sempat melihatmu" kataku menunduk.

"Oh yah ketahuan ya" Jongdae hanya menggaruk belakang telinganya.

Hening lagi.

Pesanan datang dan kami hanya bergumam "terimakasih"

"Min" kata Jongdae.

"Apa?" Kataku masih menunduk.

"Ehm bagaimana mengatakannya ya" kata Jongdae.

"Katakan saja" kataku.

"Ehm.. jadilah milikku.. lagi" kata Jongdae.

Saat itu juga aku mengangkat kepalaku dengan mata yang melebar sempurna.

Yatuhan untuk doaku yang meminta menghilangkan Chen dari hidupku,kumohon tidak usah dikabulkan saja.

**End**

**Curhatan author**

**Annyeong^^)/ ah akhirnya ff ini selesai,udah nunggak dari beberapa bulan yang lalu**

**Btw buat yang baca ff "Saengil Chukae Xiumin!" itu maaf banget lupa diedit jadi lupa ngasi tulisan "End" dan lain sebagainya,maaf ya **

**Maaf ya kalo ff ini jelek,banyak typo,alur berantakan dan lain sebagainya. RnR juseyo?^^**


End file.
